


迷渡

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [5]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 稻见朗需要一份工作，田丸三郎需要一个下线。AU，在特搜队之前相遇。





	迷渡

稻见朗已经两天没吃饭了。

当然，他并不是节食减肥的高中女生。只是单纯没钱而已。肚子空空就没法干活，没法干活就没钱吃饭。稻见朗在巷子里找了个背阴地坐下，抬头看向参差高楼中漏出的一条天蓝。

难道真的要沿街乞讨吗？他陷入了剧烈的心理斗争中。

他虽然看起来是个流浪汉，实际上也身无分文、流落街头，但是在被上一任主顾赶出门之前，他还勉强算是个社会人。

社会人稻见朗慢慢地摸了一遍身上的口袋。他这套旧西装穿了好几天了，兜里有什么他都一清二楚。虽然如此，他还是抱着一丝侥幸心理慢慢地摸下去。

再说他也没别的事可干啊。

就在他慢悠悠地把手探进上衣内袋时，一个硬物抵上他后腰。

“你这家伙，你手里拿的是什么？”

说话的人语气里透露着压抑不住的兴奋。稻见朗能量不足的脑子慢了半拍才反应过来，那是幻想着立大功的兴奋。

以及背后那玩意儿是手枪。

“什么都没有，”他轻缓地说。

他不敢稍动，生怕这倒霉孩子一个手滑；自己可出不起医疗费，显然也不必肖想对方会遵守公序良俗支付赔偿。

背后的硬物压得更用力了一些。“什么都没有？你当我傻吗？你这样鬼鬼祟祟地站在这里这么久，喂喂，你是便衣吧？”

那个听起来还在变声期的孩子把头凑上前来，散发出浓烈的烟味。稻见朗抽了抽鼻子。

要是便衣现在早就打爆你的狗头了，混蛋！

“你可以自己来搜一搜，”稻见朗维持着轻缓的口吻，同时绷紧了肌肉。只要对方的枪口稍离，他就能制服这个年轻人。虽然说饿了两天，要处理一个毛头小子还是绰绰有余的。唯一的问题是——

“怎么了？”从巷子深处拐出一个年长些的男人。

——这小子可能还有同伙在。

稻见朗现在的体力，爆发一下揍个人是可以的，逃跑就不可能了。他打量新出现的男人，对方身形瘦削，但身上的西装服服帖帖，显然衣服底下是结实的肌肉。

不像他身后的紧贴着的小混混，肋骨都快戳破他的肺了。

不过，未必没有一战之力。

耳听小混混激动地复述了一遍自己的精彩推理，稻见暗自思忖着，这两人昭示着一场地下交易的存在。就算会死，拉这两人垫背也不亏。

正这么想着，男人已经开口了。

“别做多余的事。”他没什么表情，但从那双眼帘低垂的眼睛里透露出深深的不耐。“已经结束了，他不可能听到什么的。”

身后的人更大幅度地往前压，稻见余光中出现了一丛火红的乱发。

“喂！你别想抹消我的功劳！”

——枪口偏离了。

稻见朗一闪身挣脱了年轻人的挟制，毫不犹豫地敲晕了他。他握住红毛手中的抢支，以他为盾，才抬起头来，眼前一黑。稻见闭一闭眼，等那一阵眩晕过去后，视野重新清晰起来。

男人还站在原地不动。他若不过来，主动攻击对自己不利。稻见朗权衡了片刻，自己的肚子率先大叫起来。

“咕——”

“噗。”

稻见朗怀疑地看着男人。他的嘴角确实勾了起来，没错吧？

连他眼睛都稍稍弯下……是在笑吗？

肚子叫有什么好笑的？稻见感到一阵懊丧。自尊心这种东西他还没决心扔掉呢。

“把枪放下，”男人恢复了面无表情，但稻见总觉得他内里仍在发笑。“我请你去吃饭。”

吃饭这两个字比任何炮弹更加灼热地击中了稻见朗——主要是他的胃。

“我打晕了你的同伙，”他开口说道。

男人连个眼神都欠奉。“就扔这里吧，不会有人发现的。”

稻见的胃代替他的大脑做了决定。

红毛沉重地摔落在地，稻见跨过他，又是一阵天旋地转。一只强有力的手抓住人的肩膀，把他提了起来。

“就去街角那家拉面店吧，”男人语气和缓，似乎给稻见预留了讨价还价的余地——倒好像他还有那力气似的。

好在男人并不是真的跟他商量，嘴里一边说着，脚下已经迈起步子。稻见挣了一下，男人就松手让他自己走了。稻见不肯落后他半步，男人似乎察觉到了这一点，稍稍向一旁避让，同稻见并肩走出小巷。

男人果然请了他一顿。因催得急，拉面火候不到，有点太硬了。其上放了两片叉烧，没觉出味就已经消失。稻见朗嘶嘶呼呼地吃完一大碗，店员又上了一碟炸鸡块。稻见郎没客气，继续吃了起来。

吃完炸鸡，喝干净面汤，稻见朗长叹了一声，感觉自己终于活了过来。

“谢谢，”他郑重地对男人说。

男人转头看他。他的眉眼明明是很温和的长相，稻见却觉得浑身不自在，仿佛被一把手术刀剖开了一般。

“你……”男人犹豫了片刻，摇了摇头，把自己给否定了。

“怎么了？”稻见朗问了一句。

“你吃饱了吗？”

稻见朗抽了张餐巾纸擦嘴，同时大点其头。男人于是也点点头，起身去结账。

他出门时见到显然是在等他的稻见，眉头微微一动，没说什么。稻见随他一道沿着街道走下去，在下一个街口，他清了清嗓子。

“你刚才要说什么？”他又问了一遍。

男人瞥了他一眼。“没什么。”

“你算是救了我一命，我总要报答你。”稻见认真地说。

这下男人终于把他看进眼里。

不知是不是错觉，稻见从他神色读出一抹怜意。并非居高临下怜悯，更像是……同病相怜。

待要更细地品味，男人已经移开视线，面上是铜墙铁壁般的冷漠。“你有工作吗？”

这不是废话吗？稻见没回答。

“要是一周以后你还没有工作，就来这里找我吧，”男人说。“我可以给你一份工作……不过你大概不会很喜欢。”

稻见盯着他瞧。“打手？”

男人迟疑地摇了摇头。“到时再说吧，”他似乎打定主意不再多说，正式地同稻见道了别，越过街道离开了。

稻见困惑地注视着他远行。

“喂！”他大声叫道。

男人回过身来，隔着马路望向他。

“我叫稻见朗——”稻见朗也没有过去的意思，继续大喊，“你叫什么！”

稻见朗已觉察到这场面有些滑稽，见男人的表情似乎柔和了一点，仿佛又在暗笑，他不禁又有些懊恼。还未等他放弃，对面的男人也提高了音量，回道：“到时再说——”

随后，他果断地转身离开， 不一时就消失在街头。

稻见朗揉了揉肚子，做了个鬼脸。

“一周啊……”他嘀咕着朝另一个方向离开。“去哪里找点活计呢？”


End file.
